Regirock vs Registeel vs Regice
Regirock vs Registeel vs Regice is Peep4Life's two hundred and fourteenth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 4! Two battle royals in a row? Someone check for Peep's pulse! Anyway, the three elemental Regi Pokemon do battle, but which will prove superior? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight There was a deafening crash as Regigigas toppled over at last. The giant of a Pokemon had been undone by three similar, but smaller Pokemon. The trio loomed over Regigigas' fallen body, and all charged up a Hyper Beam each. Their target locked in, they simultaneously fired and completely eradicated Regigigas. However, that was where the issues really began for these three: what now? Yes, Regigigas was gone but the question on all their minds was: Who is the strongest. The three began eyeing one another up and, anticipating an attack, Registeel was the first to act, using Iron Defence. That sprang Regirock and Regice into life, as they began preparing their own attacks. Here we go! Both Regice and Regirock attacked the defensive Registeel with an Icy Wind and Rock Throw attack. Neither did that much damage, of course, and their combined effort left hardly even a scratch. Registeel was the next to attack, realising the type advantage it held over both former allies. It charged forwards, looking for a Metal Claw on Regirock. Regirock was the next to use Iron Defence, looking to withstand the Super Effective Metal Claw. The rock type withstood the impact, and then went on the attack again with Rock Throw. Meanwhile, Regice rejoined the fray by looking to Lock On to either of its foes. With the constant movement of both Regirock and Registeel, Regice found it very hard to acquire a target. So, of course, once it launched the Zap Cannon it had prepared, the shot went well wide. It did attract attention though. As Registeel knocked down Regirock momentarily, the steel type began to come after Regice. Icy Wind was put up to at very least slow down Registeel's approach but it was obvious that Registeel connecting with Metal Claw again was imminent. Regice instead opted for another option, and fired Ancient Power. The rocks bounced off Registeel, doing minimal damage to the progressing Pokemon. It finally closed the distance, and went about smashing Regice with Metal Claw. Regirock wasn't to be ignored, however, and tossed several Ancient Powers of its own towards Regice and Registeel. The rocks caught the steel type by surprise, making it pause for a moment. This also allowed Regice to join in the attack, and an Icy Wind lifted Registeel, throwing it towards Regirock. The rock and steel Pokemon again came to physical blows, this time with Regirock flat out throwing a punch at its foe. Registeel was taken back momentarily, and the distraction allowed Regice the time to prepare more attacks. It started just by using Amnesia, raising the Special Attack stats, before taking its sweet time to Lock On to either Pokemon. Meanwhile, Regirock's physical beatdown was not going as well as planned; Registeel had dug a Metal Claw into a rocky arm and ripped away some of the rocks. This left Regirock weakened, but not defeated. Regirock knew it would have to hit something big, and opted to use Superpower. The powerful fighting type move dealt a serious dent in Registeel's armour, and knocked the Pokemon several feet away from Regirock. The rock type then nearly collapsed as a Zap Cannon blasted into its back. Behind the now paralysed rock type stood Regice, who dropped a Hammer Arm down on the wounded Regirock. Defiantly, Regirock raised its arm to use Hammer Arm for itself, blocking Regice's second time using the attack. Regirock made its way to a vertical base, before both Regice and Regirock were blasted from behind with a nasty Flash Cannon. The cave wall shook as the pair smashed against it, while Registeel made its way back towards them. Registeel fired a Charge Beam, catching Regirock in the chest and keeping it penned into the wall. Meanwhile, Regice was able to find a gap to fire Ice Beam, blasting Registeel with the ice type attack... To minimum effect... Registeel simply adjusted its aim by about three feet and blasted Regice square in the face. Looking to use its offence as a defence, Regirock used Stone Edge to form a wall between itself and the other two Regis momentarily. Looking to smash through, Registeel came forward with Metal Claw, cutting up the rock wall and coming face to face with a Charge Beam. The assault dealt some decent damage to Registeel, and Regirock used whatever energy it could muster to lunge onto the steel type, wailing away with Hammer Arm. The attack seemed to work well, until Registeel got a Metal Claw up into the shoulder of Regirock, tearing the arm away. Now exposed, Regirock couldn't defend against the Iron Head, which forced the rock type to crumble, boulder by boulder. Regirock is defeated by Registeel. 2 remain! ''' Zap Cannon came Registeel's way but the Pokemon was able to dodge the blindside attack. It then lowered its head and came charging at Regice. The ice type craftily used Ice Beam on the ground, slipping Registeel and making some of the cave collapse in on the steel type. Regice couldn't afford to waste the advantage! It immediately jumped on Registeel, smashing away with Hammer Arm after Hammer Arm. Registeel could only take the damage for so long, and decided to charge a sneaky Hyper Beam, realising Regice was the only one of the three remotely vulnerable to the attack. As Registeel fired, Regice tried to pull away, but it was no use. The ice type skidded across the cave floor, and Registeel now had the advantage. Or it would, at least, if it didn't need to recharge. Regice slowly found its feet, and fired Ice Beam again, this time landing a good shot that froze Registeel from the middle of its frame downwards. Bingo. Regice lunged forwards, using all its might in Superpower. The move punched a hole right in Registeel's chest, dropping the Pokemon instantly. Regice didn't stop there, either. It used Icy Wind to blow the remains deeper into the cave before freezing off the passage to what would, from now on, be the tomb of Regigigas, Regirock and Registeel. '''Registeel is defeated by Regice. 1 remains! DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Regice!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Ice vs Rock themed battle Category:Electricity vs Ice themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Battle Royales Category:3 Way DBX Fights Category:Gender Neutral themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights